


Sweet Love from Hell

by Bigou



Series: Sweet Love from Hell [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, F/M, Human, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things can come from many places. Sometimes, it even come from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Love from Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un Heureux Valentin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681700) by [Bigou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou). 



> **Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._
> 
> Pour lire ce texte en version française, voir [Un Heureux Valentin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4681700)

   Like every morning since we're dating, I wake up slowly, noting with delight that, yes, Gwenaëlle is still here, at my side. That she neither is a dream, nor a product of my mind. Strange how my fears didn't fade over years, that part of me still think Gwen is only imaginary, a being born from my need to be loved.

   I must admit that our relationship is… How to say it… A bit unusual?

   You see, Gwenaëlle is a succubus. I know what you're thinking, but if Gwen only wished to rob my soul, I will be long dead.

   In fact, contrary to what her demonic origins could suggest, Gwen is very sweet with me. Of course, we **do** fight from time to time, like every lovers. But even then, she only displayed **verbal** violence, nothing else.

   Those morning where we can stay warmly snuggled up in our bed, together, are what I like the most, because that's almost the only time I can behold her true glory, freed from this mask of humanity that usually hide her real self from the wider world.

   I know she only pretend to still be slipping, since succubi themselves are unable to dream, forcing them to hijack other's. But my beloved don't need to search whom dream she's going to share, I'm always happy to share mine with her.

   Even if I could gladly stay longer lying down at her side, enjoying her intoxicating scent, because of today's planning, this isn't a possibility. So I softly ran the tip of my finger along her side, pleasure making her long, prehensile tail wriggling with arousal, while her wings opened slightly.

   Yet, she is still keeping her eyes firmly shut, so I mischievously whisper “Can you help me remember why you gave so much effort into a fake birth certificate?”

   This time, Gwen jumps out of bed, screaming “ **THE WEDDING!** ”. I never saw her freaking out like this before today.

   In her panic, Gwen forgets being in her true form, and nude, for that matter. Thankfully, I'm able to stop her before she gets into the corridor… By grabbing het tail. This caused a jolt of pain instantly stopping her and making her wings to fully extend. I rapidly say how sorry I am of having hurt her, then add “Remember that my parents slept in the guestroom last night, and they don't know anything of your _little_ secret.” I admonished her. At those words, Gwenaëlle take a deep breath, before taking on her human guise and rapidly putting on some pajamas, mumbling about how much absurd she finds that she must dress-up a bit before she could go take a shower.

   This wedding can't be compared with the magnificent celebrations pictured into those romance novels and movies, only being the simplest of civil marriage,  
a way to give our union legally acknowledged. Beside Gwenaëlle and me, the only people present will be our witnesses, my parents being among them, and  
the mayor.

   That said, with all her hard work to make this day happen, or even possible at all, this wedding is, for me, the greatest gift she could give me for Valentine's day ;  
a wonderful proof that she truly is my sweet love from Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This text was initially posted on Deviant art for Valentine's Day 2015. I was a bit late, but _I prioritized the French version of this story._
> 
> Don't worry about the characters not being described much, it was deliberate. I wanted to tell a story while letting readers create their own images of the two as much possible. (This said, it **is** skipped here, but I may describe them someday.)
> 
> I feel some things need to be explained about this text, so here we go:  
>    1- I don't know really know how weddings work outside of France. Here, the only kind to have a legal value are civil marriages. They can be as grandstanding than your typical religious one, but don't need to be.  
>    2- No, the mayor don't need to be present in person. Usually, it's only a representative of him. (Probably the case here, but I didn't want to surcharge the text with unneeded informations.)  
>    3- Yes, Gwenaëlle **do** love the narrator. As strange as this look, she truly does.  
>     4- Gwen being a succubus isn't a clue about her lover's gender, who could have been a woman.  
> That said, it is a clear indication about the sexual preference of said lover. (And before you ask: Yes, nowadays you can marry someone of the same gender, in France.)  
>    5- Don't know if a wedding could be planed on Valentine's Day. So if not, let's say the rules are slightly different in Gwenaëlle's universe, okay?


End file.
